


A Leading Question

by lds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs to relearn some old dance steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leading Question

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Kerensa

"Squabble, squabble, bitch, bitch."

"Whatcha doing?"

"A day in the life of one Dr. Rodney McKay on Atlantis."

An indigent, "Hey", was studiously ignored.

"Shouldn't there be a munch, munch in there, if it's McKay?"

"Good point."

"I am in the room you know."

Three heads pivoted in the direction of the irritated voice.

"Well, look at that. So he is. Did you know he was in the room?" Col. John Sheppard nodded toward the other two men.

"Well, it is his room," observed Specialist Ronon Dex.

"That would explain why he is here," concurred Major Evan Lorne. "The question is…"

"The question is 'why are all of you here?'. Not you," McKay jabbed his finger in the Major's direction. "You have to help me with that little artistic endeavour."

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Sheppard smirked.

"You two," McKay waved his hand erratically between his two teammates, "You were not invited, so get out. Now!"

"Bossy," grunted Ronon as he stood up.

Sheppard clapped the taller man on the back. "We better get out of here and give the other two their privacy before Rodney has an aneurysm."

"There will be nothing going on here that can't be done in front of an audience." Lorne felt the need to defend himself to his commanding officer.

"Excuse me. I do not perform in front of an audience. Thank you very much," scoffed McKay before he turned back to the two men he was trying to usher out the door. "And why are you still here?"

"Don't worry performance art. We're leaving." Sheppard grinned and left but not before slyly firing one last shot as the door slid close, "Don't wear out my XO."

"Let's get this started." McKay grimaced as he turned from the door, grabbing Lorne by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the centre of the room.

"Why'd I agree to do this again?" queried Lorne.

"You didn't." McKay sniffed. "You lost a bet. Fair and square before you suggest anything. Oh, and no trying to lead this time."

"I am an officer, it's what we do."

"I outrank you, follow me."

Lorne rolled his eyes on that comment. "You know dancing is as much about attitude as it is about movement. And let's just say that your attitude…"

"I could hurt you, inflict a nasty injury," McKay warned to avoid unsolicited comments regarding his mind-set.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I could make your life miserable."

"Without even breaking into a sweat. Of that I have no doubt, Doc." Lorne nodded solemnly. "Now pretend you like me that way or any way really. I'll stop trying to lead and we'll see how it goes."

McKay mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he flicked the remote to start the preselected music.

"What was that?" his dance partner prompted, as he put his hands in position, and then quickly switched them around as not to be leading.

"Merely griping about the ridiculousness of the situation," the scientist explained as the two began dancing to the music. "If I didn't need to remember my old dancing lessons…"

"You, not sharing your mockery, how odd of you." Lorne observed as the two moved around the small quarters in time with the music, well sort of anyway.

"Ha! Ha! Not worth sharing. My mockery of you however – no problem."

"Is that any way to treat a man assisting you in not making a fool of yourself in front of others? A little appreciation would be nice even if I am simply honouring a wager."

"Would you like me to bow down and kiss your feet?"

"I said a little appreciation." The Major laughed, acknowledging the mockery for what it was. "No need to go overboard."

"Okay then. I'll treat you to dinner in the mess."

"You mean those free ones? Talk about going from one extreme to another."

The bantering continued on along those lines as the two reviewed several different dances that both McKay and Lorne had learnt when they were younger. Both had been volunteered to do a demonstration to some new allies who were interested in observing the various dances of Earth, though they weren't dancing with each other. That was strictly practice.

As Lorne was leaving McKay's, he turned to the scientist, "You know I can think of one thing you could offer to show your appreciation. What with you having no problem with the pretending to like me like that and all."

"I thought you didn't hear what I said," sputtered McKay, turning an interesting shade of red.

"I was being nice," smirked Lorne. "A foreign concept for some I know."

McKay simply glared at the man in his doorway. The Major shrugged his shoulders, leant in and planted a firm kiss on the other man's mouth before leaving in his wake one slack jawed, beet red, astrophysicist.


End file.
